Dreams
by spidergambit
Summary: Rating may change with later chapters. Draco and Hermoine are having strange dreams about each other what does it mean...
1. Default Chapter

Moonlight on the ground near a mound of earth. This was a place few had ever seen and yet she was here and never doubted her way. But why was she here. Mist began to swirl around her, as she pulled her cloak tighter to her shoulders a figure appeared in the mist. It was a man not much taller than herself with broad shoulders and blonde hair. He was walking towards her. She tried to run away but one look into his grey eyes held her rooted to her spot. He was a foot in front of her now. He leaned forward and kissed her what started as a small kiss soon deepened as their passion for each other grew. Gasping for air they broke apart. His eyes said that he wanted more much more but they also held the pain that he had to leave. He turned his back and began to walk away. "Draco."  
  
Hermoine awoke with a start in her room in the Gryffindor tower. She looked around the room making sure she had not said the name aloud. "That would be too much to handle if anyone ever found out about that I might as well be dead. He might even consider it an insult to be in my dreams. Not like I asked for them or anything, or did I. I can't possibly be falling for him can I." She thought to herself.  
  
In the Slytherin common room Draco was waking up much the same way. He looked all around him but thought everyone was asleep still. "Where the hell did that dream come from." Then he broke into a slight grin as he realized that he liked the dream only too well. "What am I thinking we hate each other but that dream seemed so real and maybe we don't hate each other as much as we thought we did. In fact I just might like her."  
  
"I wonder if they had the same dream as I did if so I wonder what we could dream about tonight." They both thought as they saw each other enter the great hall for breakfast. 


	2. chapter 2

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hermione sat next to her two best friends Harry and Ron they were talking about the upcoming quidditch match. Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw. Hermione began to eat her breakfast and tried to pay attention to the boys conversation when she felt as if she were being watched. Looking up suddenly she saw none other than Draco Malfoy staring intently at her. It wasn't an evil, up-to-no-good kind of stare but a curious one that was directed at her. Hermione tried to ignore it but suddenly he smiled not a smirk but an actual smile. Sure that this was a trick of the light Hermione looked again and it was still there. She smiled back.

  
  


Draco was watching Hermione as she ate and listened to Ron and Harry talk. He hadn't meant to stare but there was no stopping it the dream from the night before was haunting him and he had to find out if she had had the same kind of dream. All of a sudden Hermione looked at him and caught him staring she looked a bit confused and tried to turn away when he smiled. Not his trademark smirk but a true smile that he had not done for several years. Hermione looked a bit shocked but then she smiled back. Draco thought to himself, "I have to talk to her and find out if she knows anything about these dreams." Just then the mail came and his eagle owl flew down with a letter from his father. It read: Draco, I have been summoned away to help aid your grandfather and won't be back for the rest of the year. Keep your grades up your mother is coming with me so you will have to stay at the school for the holidays. Lucius. Aiding my grandfather what a load of crock I don't even have a grandfather aiding the dark lord is more like it and if mother went that means she's either under a spell or he killed her. More than likely she had been feeling poorly for a while now and hadn't been out of bed for a week. At least I won't have him here to interfere with my business. Draco grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote: Hermione I need to talk to you. Tonight at ten on the quidditch field alone. Bring your wand if you want but that won't be necessary I only want to talk. Draco. He then gave the note to his owl and ate his breakfast as it flew across the great hall to deliver its message. 

  
  


Hermione a bit startled at receiving the letter only hesisitated a little but took the note and read it to herself. She looked back at Draco who was eating and when he glanced her way he had a faint blush to his cheeks. She was a bit confused about all the sudden attention he was giving her but thought to herself that it couldn't be that bad just to listen to him maybe I can get some answers to some of my own questions. She then looked back at Draco and waited for him to look back up and then she smiled and shook her head to indicated that she would meet him. He looked slightly relieved at her answer and gave her a quick smile to indicate that he understood then they both went back to eating.

  
  


"This is going to be an interesting day," they both thought to themselves.


	3. chapter 3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hermione sat in her arithmancy class that afternoon when she looked out across the lake and saw Draco walking inside from his quidditch practice. ~Wow he looks really hot and buff. Did I just think that snap out of it Hermione.~ Hermione jerked up in her seat and was instantly sorry she had not been paying attention as the teacher turned to her and asked her to explain the difference between arithmancy and conventual fortune telling. "Well professor the difference between the two is that ..." Just then the signal for the end of class sounded and the professor replied, "I guess you will just have to write a 2 foot report on the topic and present it to me at the end of the week. I sure you would have answered sooner had you not been daydreaming, Miss Granger." 

"Yes professor" ~man could my day get any worse~ As she thought these words Draco rounded the corner and collied into her. Draco looked around and saw that he had just run into the very object of his distractions seeing no one else around he helped Hermione to her feet and briefly smiled at the warmth of her hand that was still gripping his. ~This feels so right why did it take so long for me to see it. Down Draco you don't even know what has come over you.~ "So Hermione how are you doing?" ~Smooth Draco real smooth first you run into her than you ask how is she doing, you prat.~ "Um sorry about that are you alright?" Dazzled that he was actually talking to her in a civil manner Hermione just stared at him as he apologized to her again all she could do was look at his lips and think about how much she wanted to kiss him right then just like in the dream. As he started to take his hand away she stepped closer and briefly touched her lips to his and whispered, "See you tonight, Draco.", and she fled down the hall to the Gryffindor common room thinking that she had just made a fool of herself again and might as well get started on her homework. Draco just stood there in the hallway gazing after her retreating figure as he replayed the feel of her lips on his and how he was so stupid not to have responded before she had left. ~Well there's always tonight~ thought Draco as he headed towards his common room. Hermione looked back over her shoulder and thought. ~I can't wait until tonight.~


End file.
